Vehicles in which the cockpit area is not enclosed by the vehicle body are commonly provided with tops to protect the riders of the vehicle from sun, rain and snow. Two different versions of tops are used—hard tops and soft tops. Both types of tops are typically removable from the vehicle.
Hard tops offer more protection and can also be integrated with other accessories, such as lights, storage compartments, and the like. Hard tops, however, are cumbersome to remove, and once removed, cannot be easily stored on the vehicle.
Soft tops, on the other hand, are relatively easily stored on the vehicle since they can be rolled up or folded for convenient storage. Soft tops, however, cannot support much weight and therefore cannot be used to mount other accessories.
There is a need for a top for a vehicle that is easily assembled and disassembled, that provides adequate protection from the elements to the riders, that can support vehicle accessories, and that, when not in use, can be stored on the vehicle without much inconvenience to the riders or requiring much space.